Tribute to Flame
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: These are series of one-shots involving the cactus juice Sokka drank. All of them are dedicated to Grace of Flame. Spread the word about this chain and please don't break it! R.I.P. my friend :'(
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I've thought about this every night since Grace of Flame committed suicide and I've made a decision. I'm going to continue her legacy for a bit. I know she did a few stories involving the cactus juice that Sokka drank in Avatar the Last Airbender. I laughed at every single chapter she did and I whined at the fact whenever she ended her stories about them. I know you guys miss her as much I do and this story is going to be a series of one-shots involving the same cactus. These will all be a tribute to Flame and how she made us laugh. Please don't break this chain. Whoever wants to do this please PM me so that I'll add your one-shot to this list. These are going to be our versions of cactus juice fics that Flame inspired us to write. I'll be posting mine soon.**


	2. Kyoya and Nile going Crazy!

**Okay guy the first chapter of this tribute is a one-shot is from TheAlmightlyFireHawk. Please PM me with your one-shot if you want to participate in this tribute. I will post my one-shots soon! For now Enjoy!**

A rainbow lion flew through the air while carrying a crazed Kyoya singing the Barbie Song. FireHawk laughed evilly in the background while watching the whole scene unfold.

Nile walked into the room and asked, "What...is going on?"

FireHawk stopped her evil laughing and replied, "I snuck cactus juice into his food! I got it from Flame's place after she...well, you know..."

FireHawk's usual creepy smile disappeared at the thought of the passing of her fellow Insanity Author. The two stayed in silence as Kyoya started doing ballet while rapping to Thrift Shop.

"You know, she was almost as crazy as you were," Nile said plainly, breaking the silence.

FireHawk nodded and said, "Yeah. Wanna drink?"

Nile nodded and FireHawk handed him a cup full of liquid. The Egyptian quickly drank his while FireHawk sipped her soda slyly.

All of a sudden, Nile shouted, "OMG RAINBOWS!" and ran off to join Kyoya. FireHawk smiled, for she had made him drink cactus juice.

Nile was now swinging from the light as Kyoya jumped up on the table and started dancing Gangnam Style. After watching them for fifteen minutes, FireHawk thought, May as well join them, before drinking a gallon of cactus juice herself.

FireHawk yelled, "TO THE RAINBOW LAND OF MARSHMALLOWS AND MUSTARD!" She quickly summoned her Ender Dragon and dragged Kyoya and Nile on as well before the dragon took off.

They arrived at an island made of marshmallows and mustard waterfalls. The sky was always rainbow, so you couldn't tell if it was day or night. Kyoya immediately jumped into a lake of mustard while FireHawk and Nile started eating the marshmallowy ground.

A living pie flavored pie roared and started running around the area the three crazy people were. FireHawk abandoned the marshmallows and started chasing the pie flavored pie which screamed like a girl and ran with FireHawk chasing it in a trail of rainbows.

Nile yelled, "YOYO! COME OVER HERE AND EAT THE FLOOR!"

Kyoya replied, "THEN COME DRINK THIS YELLOW LIQUID OF AWESOMNESS!"

FireHawk shouted, "GUYS! HELP ME CATCH THE RUNNING PIE!"

Kyoya and Nile's eyes widened at the sight. "PIE."

They started chasing the pie which screamed even more. It tripped over a sleeping Grif and FireHawk leapt on it and started devouring it alive. Nile and Kyoya joined in and soon nothing was left but a pile of cupcakes that were RED VELVET.

The red velvet cupcakes were obliterated by FireHawk's BUDDERED POTATO LLAMA LAZER. They flew into outer space where they saw Masamune attempting to build stuff with diamond blocks.

FireHawk yelled, "MASAMOOMOO! JOIN US ON AN ADVENTURE OF MUSTARDYNESS!"

Masamune blinked and asked, "Uh, are you okay, FireHawk? You're being more insane then usual..."

Kyoya dumped cactus juice all over Masamune, causing him to swallow a few droplets, which was enough to make him go crazy. Masamune said, "YAY! MUSTARDYNESS!" and joined FireHawk, Kyoya, and Nile on their MAGICAL ADVENTURE QUEST OF AWESOMENESS!

They crashed right in the middle of Sky Army, who were recording a parkour video. FireHawk screamed, "OMG IT'S SKYYYYY! AND DEADLOOOOX!"

Sky and Deadlox just stood with their jaws open as FireHawk, Kyoya, Nile, and Masamune all did the Harlem Shake.

Deadlox said, "Um, should we even ask this time, FireHawk?"

FireHawk said, "Just drink this!" and threw cactus juice all over them. Everyone completed the parkour course with plenty of epic fails and hacking with flying Nyan cats.

All of a sudden, the group was teleported to the DWMA, where they met Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid. Kid started worshipping Sky for his symmetry, Maka had to Maka Chop everyone at least eight times, and Black*Star fought Kyoya, with the latter winning because of his insanity.

FireHawk stole Asura's bandages and ate them, causing Asura to panic and run around like a crazy person. Maka spotted him and gave Asura a Maka Chop as well.

After escaping Lord Death's wrath, FireHawk teleported everyone to Blood Gulch, right in the middle of the blue base. Church walked into the flag room to see FireHawk, Sky, Deadlox, Masamune, Kyoya, and Nile jumping off the walls. LITERALLY.

Church started trying to use his sniper rifle to shoot them, but he missed all his shots because he is REALLY bad with sniper rifles. Caboose walked in and saw the randomness, which now involved rainbows and flying muffins.

At the sight of the muffins, Caboose's eyes widened and he quickly joined in the insanity. Now, everyone was bouncing off walls while riding muffins, and Church just stood there with his eye twitching.

Tucker walked in and said, "FireHawk problems again?"

Church nodded. Everyone on the muffins jumped through the roof and crash landed in the middle of the Red Base.

Sarge, Grif, and Simmons rushed in. Sarge yelled, "IT'S FIREHAWK! AND SHE'S GOT A DIRTY BLUE WITH HER!"

The Reds pulled out their guns and started shooting. FireHawk yelled, "RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES!"

Everyone started running in circles, and the Reds were completely unable to hit anyone. Sarge pulled out a remote with a single red button on it. "Screw it."

With a press of the button, Sarge activated a nuke which blew up everyone in the entire cannon.

**Okay I couldn't laughing when she sent me this! Please read and Review and send me your one-shots so that I can add them to the story. You can do more than one if you like.**


	3. Sing and Cactus Juice Madness!

**Kay guys the second chapter of cactus juice one-shots goes to GoldAngel999. Mine will be next...I hope. Enojy! We don't own Beyblade!**

"Baby, baby, baby oooh, like baby, baby, baby oooh!" A masculine voice sang. It turns out to be Masamune Kadoya, the self-proclaimed Number One blader who was singing this song "Baby" by Justin Bieber. It's ironic since this Japanese blader thought that Justin Bieber sucks, yet he's singing this annoying, yet catchy song.

Meanwhile, GoldenAngel here was laughing her arse off, having to listen her favorite character sing. Ginga then shows up eating a hamburger.

"Hey GA, what's going on?" the redhead asks.

"Um...Masamune here just drank cactus juice and he actin' crazy already! BTW, I got that from Flame's place cuz...just becuz bro." GoldenAngel responds, eating popcorn this time that was frickin burnt! Meanwhile in the background, Kyoya was singing/rapping "Bezerk" by Eminem, and he loved that rapper to death.

"Yo! Whatcha' got there GA?" Ginga points out a cup at GoldenAngel's hand.

"I dunno know, if you think it's-" She was cut of by Ginga drinking the liquid GoldenAngel had before and he suddenly acted crazy.

"WWWHHHEEE! SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T CARE!" The redhead then stripped down to his boxers, which has red hearts in them and chants, " I LIKE TURTLES! I LIKE PIE! I LIKE BURGERSSSS!" He then ran around in circles and screamed hysterically pouring ketchup and mustard on himself.

"WHO LEFT ALL THESE SAUCES?!" Ginga screamed, pouring more condiments, like mayo, relish, hot sauce

"LOL, Ginga! I'ma put that on Vine and Instagram!" GoldenAngel hollered. Kyoya, the lion greenette showed up.

"Yo whaddup' girl?!" the Japanese blader greets.

"It's crazy out there and would you like some of this-" Kyoya drank the cactus juice and ran so fast like Sonic. He then performed a backflip in a split-second.

"WHHOOO! BUT DAT BACKFLIP DOE!" He yells.

"YEAH! I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" Masamune suddenly shouts and then he threw rainbow unicorns everywhere not knowing he saw Nyan cat and the Troll guy was watching. Then a rainbow unicorn shot at Ginga's face.

"AAAHHH! WHY YOU FRICKIN' DO THAT?!" The redhead exclaims.

"Oh sorry, but that goes to show how awesome I is! turn up!" Masamune exclaimed.

Then the 2 OC's Carlos and Morgan showed up out of nowhere.

"Did I hear "TURN UP?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, Where the party at?!" Carlos added.

The 2 of them drank the cactus juice, although they mistaken it for Fanta soda pop.

"Aw naw! SMH!" GoldenAngel mutters. Suddenly "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk started playing.

"We're up all night to GET LUCKY!" Carlos sings.

"Let's TURN UP Y'all!" Morgan exclaims.

"EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB!" The song had the lyrics like that. BTW the song is LRAD by Knife Party.

"AWWW yeah! HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!" Masamune then squirts rainbow mustard towards Ginga.

"I STILL DON'T CARE AND I LOVE SAUCES! HEEHEHEH!" Ginga chanted.

"Hey bro, what this do?" Morgan says while he's about to press a red button.

"Nonononono! that's the-" too late because the button was pressed already followed by an explosion of rainbow powder.

"Rainbow self-destruct...Hey where you guys at?" GoldenAngel wonders as she sees nothing else but a huge blanket of rainbow powder.

"Tch whatever...FDB, FDB, FDB!" She then shuffled and left.

**Read and Review please and psread the word about this chain so that it won't broken!**


End file.
